Pirates of Manhattan
by HometownHorrorStory
Summary: What happens when James Norrington is the famous Director Derek Wills? And Jack Sparrow is a famous actor? When their lives cross again will it be easy to keep who they are from rising up? The summary sucks, but the story is good! Read and Review! Lots of love! Rated M for future romances No slash! At least I don't think so!
1. This is My Ship

**Hello!**

**This idea kept bouncing in my brain so I had to write it out. I know it's a stretch, but hey what is imagination for if not stretching possibilities!**

**So I am going to write this with hopes that **_**someone **_**will see it, though I am not so sure it'll happen since it is such an odd pairing.**

**Here goes nothing!**

Derek Wills had been alive a very, very long time and he hadn't always been called Derek Wills, but living through many lifetimes required name changes if suspicion was going to be kept down. In his first lifetime, when he was a regular human Derek was called James Norrington, Commodore Norrington to be exact.

But that was before the pirates, and the ship, the heart, and Davy Jones.

As he watched his dancers he thought back to the glorious days in petticoats with a sword always strapped to his side, and a wig worn at all times because that was proper, he thought he had breathed his last breath on that blasted ship when he was stabbed helping Elizabeth escape, he was sent to the locker, but he soon saw Will Turner and his crew sailing up to the shores and he was offered a chance to be an immortal crew member, or wither away to a desiccated piece of human always thirsting for water and sailing on a sea of sand. He accepted Will's offer, but that meant being with Jack Sparrow, he was offered the same thing, for the rest of eternity. God help him.

Over time, about twenty years, the crew was joined by Elizabeth Turner and her son William Turner III he was old enough and had made the decision to be a crewmember Elizabeth of course did as well. After about one hundred years James and Jack were allowed to be free to roam the Earth, and it was a welcome change for them both, to get out and see the world again, but if Will and Elizabeth needed their help they had to come running.

He and Jack were still enemies, they just didn't get along, so the moment they were set free they went opposite ways. James went to England, and Jack found his way to the American colonies on the verge of a Revolution of course he would find the one place he could cause the most trouble for England.

They very rarely made contact with each other and now in the year 2012 they were still avoiding the other.

James was a famous director, and Jack was a famous actor who had made an album here and there.

Tonight was the night of the second premiere he had just chosen the lovely Karen Cartwright to be Marilyn after Rebecca made a cut and run when her performance didn't get an applause at the end.

Karen, Karen. She _so _reminded him of Elizabeth the two women were both fighters. That is why he was so sure Karen could do this, and would be a better Marilyn than Ivy.

Ivy was the easy choice, she knew it, and she could be Marilyn, she had the sex for it, but Marilyn was as much sex as she was heart. And Ivy couldn't bring heart to the table even if she tried, she just didn't have it. But Karen absolutely did, and her performance on the couch of his apartment showed him she could do sex with the right motivation.

So here they were on the day of previews with a Marilyn to learn the entire play, the play that had no ending and now Michael Swift was coming up to him and all Derek could do was wait for the inevitable. He knew it was coming, three hundred plus years taught him to learn people and he knew Michael and Julia had had something, someone would have to be blind not to see the sultry looks the two shared just weeks before. But then they fell out and so when Michael got the call he must have thought Julia had wanted him back, he was wrong and now he was coming to tell him he couldn't continue.

Michael approached Derek and spoke shuffling his feet the whole time, "Derek, I am having a hard time, and family issues have caused me to have to leave this production, I'll stay long enough for you to find a new Joe, but I can't do this anymore."

"Have you told Tom and Elieen?" He left Julia's name out of the discussion, but he was becoming more and more worked up the longer Michael kept his attention away from his Marilyn.

"No, not yet."

"Well then tell them and let them deal with recasting." He thought for a moment and added, "You will be missed." Not by him, but someone will surely miss him, maybe, he shrugged, it wasn't his problem.

It went perfectly. After the few hiccups the show went on and the result was explosive. The hiccups were Eileen and her incessant pestering about 'she can't do it', 'there isn't enough time' etcetera, etcetera, this was his show and by god he was going to make it amazing, and the second hiccup was Karen's run away attempt. She didn't _really_ try, but he did his best to get her back to herself, get her to fight again. She didn't disappoint. And she made the most amazing performance he had ever seen.

They got an applause this time, the loudest standing ovation he had seen in a long while, and he knew it was all Karen, he had meant what he said backstage, she was a star. And he understood love, he understood it well, but he also gave up on it ever since Elizabeth chose Will.

Though he would never admit it, not even to himself, Karen was slowly chipping away at the wall that he made around his heart.

They had a week until the next preview and he was going to work on getting the production back on track since Rebecca came, there had been many changes made to Bombshell that were made just so they wouldn't have to hear Rebecca sing, but now Karen didn't need that, we needed more singing.

About two days later he had just gotten the production back on track when Eileen approached him grinning from ear to ear.

"Great news Derek!"

"Really? What about?" He said with no real interest, he was just shuffling through his notes.

"Well you know how you wanted a star for Marilyn? Well how about for Joe instead?"

He paused his shuffling through papers and looked at her, interested now, "Who?"

"We have already signed him, he will be arriving tomorrow, Jack Sparrow! You know the actor who played James Byrd on that popular pirate movie, he has made a couple albums too! He is just perfect for Joe!"

Derek couldn't speak, he was using too much of his power to not just leave right then and there. "Joe is supposed to be All-American, wearing stars and stripes trousers and all that, Jack," He practically spat the name, "Is from England! Does he even know I am the director?"

"Yes, yes I know, but he has a convincing accent! And no he doesn't know much of the production, but you got Karen ready in a day, you can get Jack ready in five!" With that she left and he was stuck standing there fuming.

This production was _his _ship, _he _was the captain, and if Jack wanted to keep his head he better watch out Derek wasn't called the Dark Lord for nothing.

**Okay there is chapter one!**

**Chapter two will be up soon because this is really fun to write! I hope this fic gets some recognition! **

**Thanks! And REVIEW! Reviews are my food, they keep me going!**


	2. Just a Little Swordplay

**Chapter two!**

**And thank you two for the reviews! I am happy to see people are seeing it, and enjoying it!**

Derek was pacing across the stage. He was trying his best to keep from ripping someone's head off, but every time he would look around he would see the excited faces of the ensemble, or even Karen, and that annoyed him! Jack wasn't _that _wonderful! Ooh, he was in a pirate movie! Big whoop!

He knew something was going to go wrong, Jack wasn't the low profile type, and having the two of them together would probably get them in trouble, but there was nothing to do. He had already practically begged Eileen to reconsider, but it didn't work.

And he was late, Derek hated late people.

Finally, after an hour of waiting because they needed to run History, and with no Joe it was useless, Eileen rounded up everyone on stage and announced that Jack Sparrow had arrived.

The whole cast and crew were at the edge of whatever seat they had found, and when the door opened and Jack walked in everyone clapped. Well everyone except Derek. Derek was watching his old 'captain' as he sauntered up the aisle the way he always has, he kept his head down under his fedora that he wore over his chin length hair until he got on stage with a couple bags in hand. It was still odd seeing Jack without his dreads, he hasn't had them for a while, but it was almost like something was missing.

When Jack lifted his head to the group he smiled his pirate smile and waved a hello to everyone.

They all jumped up to greet him, and he still had yet to see Derek, so after a couple minutes of flying questions, Derek yelled, "Alright, that is enough! We need to get to work now if you all are done greeting our newest star!" He finished with plenty of exasperation and sarcasm. And that is when he heard Jack say, "I know that voice." Now that everyone had shut up.

When Jack waded through the group Derek went to where Jack would emerge at and stood there, Julia, Eileen, and Tom were behind Derek. It was like the red sea parting, the way everyone separated and the moment Jack's gaze found Derek's face Jack's own lit up and he grinned, "Well, well, if it isn't James, my old pal! I heard the Director was Derek, so why are you here, commodore?"

Derek just rolled his eyes, "Hello Jack, I am not going by that name anymore, I am going by my middle, Derek, and I expect you use it! _Captain._" Derek sneered the last word and Jack just smiled, "Very well _Derek._"

Everyone around the two were utterly confused, and Julia was, of course, the first to speak up, "Wait a minute, you're saying you two know each other?"

"Oh yes," Said Jack, "We go way back."

"Well that is nice to know, but we should be getting to work," Eileen stated, "Do you need anything?"

Jack thought for a minute, and while he did Bobby shouted, "You should do something like Captain Byrd!"

Bobby smiled and said, "Yea, do a sword fight or something!"

"Boys, boys, even if I wanted to I would need a sparring partner…" Jack looked around at Derek, and before Jack could say more, Derek said, "No, not a chance!"

"Oh come on James! They want to see it! Don't you want a happy chorus?"

Tom snorted and said, "It's ensemble, and what are you talking about? You think Derek can swordfight? He wouldn't know how to swordfight if his life depended on it! He can barely lift a finger without whining!"

"Oh shut it Tom! And even if _I _wanted to, you have no swords."

"Oh contraire dear commodore, I have some right here."

With that Jack opened one of the bags and took out a sword belt that was his from so many years ago, and strapped it around his waist. Then he took out another belt and Norrington realized it was his sword that Will had made so long ago, he had thought he would never see it again because he left it on the Flying Dutchman! Jack must have seen his eyes flash because he smiled and said, "Yea mate, I brought it with me, it hasn't been used though." And Jack threw the belt to James who strapped it on as well. When they drew their swords something happened with Derek, he felt an overwhelming peace wash over him with the memories that came from that sound of unsheathing.

Then he heard everyone gasp and Julia said, "Come on Derek, you don't need to prove yourself, we don't want anyone getting hurt here."

"Don't worry about _me, _it's him you should worry about." And with that statement the two laughed and started circling each other.

Jack was always the one to try to sneak, so James went first, and the jab was easily parried. The two toyed with the other for another minute or two before the fight actually began, but when it did the two were equals, when one would get lucky, the other would find a way out of it, and when Derek had his back to the boxes, Jack smiled, until James climbed on top and gained the higher ground.

James flipped off when he had the chance and after about ten minutes of more fighting he laughed, as did Jack, and they stood sweaty and smiling, finally they shook hands, apparently, though they had hated each other, the familiarity that they shared for the love of their time had helped their bond, only slightly mind you.

When the swords were put away and the gawking was knocked down by Derek, Jack asked, "So, where do we start?"

**Okay! Chapter two, DONE!**

**This was more of a fun filler that will get the right people asking questions **

**I hope you like it, and I know it's farfetched chapter, but Jack is crazy, and James/Derek does miss his old life, so that equals a swordfight!**

**Review Review!**


End file.
